Passenger-carrying golf carts are a popular item on many golf courses. They provide for increased mobility, and a haven from the elements. Unfortunately, when, for example, it may rain, one drawback of the standard passenger-carrying golf cart is that the placement of the clips to hold the score cards on the steering wheel becomes noticeable in that the score cards become subject to substantial contact with the rain, and become wet. When play resumes, score is then taken with difficulty on the wet card.
It would be desirable to ameliorate or overcome such a drawback. It would be further desirable to not only do so, but also to provide further utility with respect to the same.